Historias de amor en la cocina
by Lyra sama
Summary: La cocina… un lugar de sabores, aromas, color y… amores. Historias de amor sazonadas, horneadas y degustadas por Sakura, Shaoran y todos los personajes de CCS.
1. Sakura

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Summary:** La cocina…un lugar de sabores, aromas, color y…amores. Historias de amor sazonadas, horneadas y degustadas por Sakura, Shaoran y todos los personajes de CCS.

**Historias de amor en la cocina**

Por: Lyra

**Primera historia: Sakura, "el pequeño huracán"**

_**Crema de chocolate**_

_**Ingredientes:**_

_**- 5 cucharaditas de azúcar o 2 de miel (esto se incluye según el gusto de quien lo prepare)**_

_**-**__**200 gr. (aprox.) de chocolate amargo o semi-amargo **__**en **__**trozos, para fundir.**_

_**-3 claras de huevo.**_

_**-Un toque de vainilla.**_

_**-Un toque de canela.**_

_**-Un pocillo de crema de leche.**_

_**-Y lo más importante…pensamientos positivos y mucho cariño en la preparación de este exquisito postre.**_

Los ingredientes ya están sobre el mesón. Necesito relajarme y pensar en que, esta vez, todo saldrá bien.

No sé lo que me está pasando. Estoy siendo un desastre en la cocina…precisamente _en esta cocina_. Intento ser una buena estudiante para chef de esta academia, dando lo mejor de mí en cada una de las clases, pero siempre hay algo que me sale mal y dejo una catástrofe, siendo finalmente motivo de burlas y comentarios malintencionados de algunos de mis compañeros. Y precisamente, por la explosión del bizcocho que había preparado en la clase de repostería y que yo veía que se cocinaba tan tranquilamente en el horno, estoy aquí, castigada en cierta forma, porque al profesor se le dio la gana de que me quedara practicando yo sola…en el taller de cocina.

La bonita vista de la ventana me indica que el sol desaparece lentamente en el horizonte, y junto con el comienzo del crepúsculo, doy inicio a la preparación de un postre simple pero, como dijo el profesor Terada…

_-Si te cuesta, debes comenzar por lo más sencillo hasta que lo domines, Sakura…luego podrás seguir progresando con lo demás, pero para eso debes practicar, por este motivo te quedarás aquí en las tardes, para cocinar tú sola, y de ese modo no estarás nerviosa…_

Sí, creo que tiene razón. Debo practicar mucho para perseverar y aprovecharé al máximo la oportunidad.

Creo que endulzaré esto con azúcar. Enciendo la llama de la cocina y poso la sartén sobre ésta. Debo aplicar lentamente un poco de agua y el azúcar para hacer el almíbar. Desde pequeña he temido cocinar en las sartenes. Mi padre me enseñaba a preparar distintos platos cuando tenía tiempo libre y se quedaba con nosotros en casa. En esa época, yo tenía mucho recelo de freír cualquier cosa, por temor a quemarme con el aceite caliente, pero gracias a él fui perdiendo mis miedos. Ya no tengo esa dificultad, en realidad el problema actual es que he estado muy torpe, y no he podido descifrar el por qué.

El almíbar debe quedar a punto de hilo. Lo pruebo con una de las cucharas y veo que el caramelo forma una fina hilera, está listo. Ahora apago el fuego de la estufa y avanzo hasta el mesón donde está el bowl esperándome con las claras de huevo. Coloco el recipiente bajo la batidora de base fija para batirlas hasta que formen bolitas.

Las aspas del instrumento emiten un sonido estridente que interrumpe el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, pero el sonido me agrada, porque tiene algo que lo hace…especial. Es gracioso, ya que hablo como si siempre hubiese querido estudiar esto y, la verdad, no es así.

Antes de salir de la preparatoria, no sabía qué carrera elegir. Al principio creí que estudiaría algo relacionado con los deportes, ya que siempre me han gustado. Pensé en escoger pedagogía orientada a esa área, pero no nos alcanzó el dinero para costear mis estudios en la universidad de Tokio. Desde que le descubrieron cáncer a mi padre, las cosas han cambiado en mi hogar. Touya y yo nos hemos preocupado por ahorrar y aportar dinero para que no le falte nada a papá, por lo que mi hermano trabaja de sol a sol y yo me preocupo de los quehaceres de la casa, ya que no me dejan trabajar.

Mi padre insistía en que estudiara lo que quisiera, pero yo sabía que no podía darme ese lujo, así que este año me decidí por entrar a la academia de cocina, que es lo que me queda más cerca de casa. Además tengo el apoyo de Yukito, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, que es chef y me ayuda cuando tiene tiempo (que lamentablemente no es muy seguido). Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, me ha tenido paciencia, incluso me presta los utensilios que necesito para las clases…

Las claras ya están listas. Sin dejar de batir debo agregar el almíbar, que gracias a Kami-sama no se ha cristalizado. Mientras se disuelve en la mezcla, debo fundir el chocolate en una de las ollas…y debo confesar que me encanta esta parte. El chocolate es exquisito...

Mientras comienza a fundirse una de mis debilidades, miro hacia el mesón que está a mi lado izquierdo y lo veo: se le ha vuelto a olvidar su juego de cuchillos.

¿De quién hablo?, de nada más ni nada menos que de mi "divino tormento". ¿Su nombre?, Shaoran Li. Él es uno de mis compañeros de este curso, y…_el chico que me está robando el sueño…_

El primer día de clases, llegué temerosa, sin conocer a nadie más que Rika Sasaki, ex compañera de primaria y una de mis mejores amigas. Pero de los demás que estaban en el salón, no conocía a nadie. Las cosas marchaban relativamente normal, hasta que lo vi: ese chico de cabello rebelde y mirada indiferente. No sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió, pero…no podía dejar de observarlo. Mi estómago cosquilleaba fuertemente y apenas era capaz de contenerme (aún puedo sentirlo, ahora que pienso en él).

Los días pasaban y yo sólo me atrevía a observarlo en silencio, procurando que Shaoran no se diera cuenta de nada. A veces, entre las clases, iba a la cafetería de la academia, y allí me lo encontraba: siempre comprando algún chocolate. Desde ese día, sin darme cuenta, me hice una adicta a esta bendición de cacao…cada vez que pruebo algún bombón, no puedo evitar evocarlo en mi memoria…

El chocolate ya está blando. Lo incorporo al batido junto con la crema y un toque de canela. Espero a que la mezcla quede homogénea para retirarlo de la batidora; y ahora que observo bien, la consistencia cremosa y parda me indica que ya está preparado. Con la cuchara deposito cuidadosamente la crema chocolatada en los seis pocillos verdes que he traído desde mi casa para llevármelos después de que los postres se enfríen un poco.

En la academia comenzamos el curso con clases teóricas, hasta que llegó el día de las prácticas. Ahí comenzó mi calvario...

Teníamos que reconocer el instrumental que utilizaríamos por el resto de nuestra carrera: espátulas, ollas, el equipamiento general de la cocina, entre otras cosas. Cuando quise tomar una de las sartenes de la estantería del taller, se me vinieron todas las ollas encima. _Cocina: 1 / Sakura: 0._

En otra clase, la misión era preparar un estofado de ternera. La carne que preparé quedó chamuscada a los 10 minutos de haberla puesto en el horno…todo por no haber regulado la temperatura de la estufa. El humo los ahuyentó a todos y yo sólo quería que la tierra me tragara. _Cocina: 2 / Sakura: 0._

Así puedo hacer una cuenta interminable de todas las calamidades que ha presenciado esta cocina por mi culpa. Y lo peor de todo es que, en todas esas oportunidades, él ha estado presente. Siempre que me pasa alguno de mis "chascarrillos", todos se ríen mientras que él sólo me observa en silencio y su mirada es prácticamente indescifrable para mí. Pero es extraño, porque…estos últimos dos meses, las cosas han cambiado…

En uno de mis acostumbrados desastres (precisamente cuando se derramó el caldo de la sopa que tenía calentándose a fuego medio, para variar no había regulado bien la llama), Shaoran se acercó hasta mí y me ayudó a limpiar todo en silencio. Me sentía feliz, y el cosquilleo en mi estómago era muy intenso. Pensaba que, por primera vez, él se había dado cuenta de que yo existía realmente. Hasta que…

_-Para la próxima sé más cuidadosa, "pequeño huracán"_

Cuando me dijo eso, me quedé de piedra. No supe cómo tomármelo…han pasado las semanas y siguen ocurriendo cosas similares. Cada vez que estamos más alejados de los demás, comienza a molestarme. En más de alguna ocasión me ha hecho confundir la sal con el azúcar, o me advierte diciendo que mis recetas quedarán mal, y siempre acierta. Algunas veces, sin querer, comienzo a golpearlo suavemente y él se ríe, eso me pone de malas. Yo que pensaba que él era un chico más serio, y resultó ser alguien que también me impacienta, pero sin hacerme enojar. Aunque…debo confesar que muchas veces hago rabietas sólo para aparentar, porque la verdad es que…me encanta que él me moleste así.

Es irónico, porque eso pasa sólo aquí, en este taller de cocina. Cuando salimos del recinto, es como si apenas nos conociéramos. No nos dirigimos la palabra ni por si acaso. Es como si…este fuera nuestro lugar mágico. Raro, pero cierto.

Para ser sincera, aún no puedo descubrir qué es lo que siento por él. A veces pienso que…_me gusta_. Es una extraña, pero agradable sensación que me deja en el pecho cuando estoy con él. Quizá sea verdad lo que he pensado, pero…no sé. Es que él es tan…lindo, tan tierno, tan…Kami… ¿Será verdad lo que dice Tomoyo?… ¿Será que…estoy enamorada?

Observo por el ventanal para distraer un poco la vista y despejar mis pensamientos, y me percato de que ya está casi de noche. Escucho un ruido detrás de mí, y me volteo creyendo que debe ser alguno de los profesores que viene a buscar algo al salón, pero...me he equivocado. Hablando del rey de Roma… precisamente _él _tenía que llegar. Me pregunto ¿y qué hago ahora?...

Me mira y no sé qué es lo que estará pasando por su mente en estos momentos. Sus ojos claros me hipnotizan, y no quiero que el destino me juegue una mala pasada, precisamente ahora que necesito mantener la compostura y no puedo permitirme cometer otro desastre…

-Hola, Li.

-Kinomoto… ¿Qué haces a estas horas?-me pregunta, neutral, como siempre.

-Tenía que…eh…es que…quería sorprender a papá, ya que no se ha sentido muy bien. Le he preparado algo especial, y como quería que fuera una sorpresa, le pedí al maestro que me prestara la cocina…sí, eso-maldición, estuvo cerca. No podía decirle que estaba practicando como una novata porque el profesor me lo ha puesto como tarea…eso sería vergonzoso. Prefiero dejarlo como un secreto.

-Ya veo…

El silencio vuelve a reinar entre nosotros. Miro hacia el mesón y al lado de los postres que he preparado, están los utensilios que usé para cocinar. Antes de que me muera de un ataque de nervios, mejor disimulo y me llevo todo al lavaplatos para limpiar el desorden que he dejado.

Él se acerca hasta el mesón donde está la funda que guarda su juego de cuchillos y los toma con total seguridad. Prefiero alejarme un poco e intento sacar las aspas de la batidora, que son lo único que me falta llevar para comenzar a lavar todo. Están un poco apretadas, esto está costándome demasiado…

-¡Ouch! Me corté…-siempre tiene que pasarme algo. Las aspas de esta cosa están demasiado afiladas, no pensé que podría cortarme tan fácil.

-Para variar, tenía que pasarle algo al "pequeño huracán"

Ya ha comenzado con su fastidio. Me mira burlonamente y yo sólo atino a enseñarle la lengua. Hoy no tengo ganas de pelear…_o quizá él me las dé ahora_.

-Déjame ver…Sakura, debes tener más cuidado-un momento…está tomando mi mano y además…me ha llamado por mi nombre…¡me ha llamado por mi nombre!, y de él suena tan…lindo.

-Descuida, no pasa nada.

Me alejo soltando su mano, antes de que se me derrita, y me voy hasta el fregadero para continuar con lo que iba a hacer. Lleno la fuente con agua tibia, y dispongo el detergente para desengrasar. Shaoran se acerca a mi lado y se apoya contra la mesada. No entiendo por qué sigue aquí. Me mira fijamente, y eso me pone más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Debo respirar profundamente, disimulando que todo está bien, porque si no me calmo ahora, entraré en un shock del que nadie me podrá rescatar…

Introduzco mis manos en el agua jabonada y…el ardor me hace emitir un quejido. Escucho una pequeña risa…él está burlándose de mi…

-Te va a arder más si sigues intentando lavar eso…

-Bueno, que pase. No me importa, aguantaré.

-Sí, definitivamente eres obstinada…

Se aleja de mi lado, mientras yo sigo en mi labor, sin que me importen sus burlas. Siento que me habla desde el mesón principal, que está a unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Así que preparaste postres de chocolate…a ver como está la mano cocinera de la señorita Kinomoto.

A ver…eso me da a entender que…¿va a probarlos?

-Oye, ¿que haces?-me he volteado y veo que él está detrás del mesón. Le ha robado una cucharada a uno de mis postres. Me mira y su expresión de niño travieso me enoja y…_me derrite más_.

-Si…veremos de qué eres capaz. Espero que no le hayas echado arsénico por error…

-Siempre tan gracioso…

Introduce la cucharada de crema en sus irresistibles labios y se queda mudo. Me mira profundamente y yo quedo petrificada esperando el veredicto…que nunca llega. Me acerco al mesón y tomo una cucharada de uno de los postres, asustada porque él está con su mirada inexpresiva posada sobre mí. Apenas puedo probarlo porque él ha caído desmayado al suelo, desapareciendo de mi vista. Estoy congelada, porque no sé qué es lo que ocurre…

-Li ¿esto es una broma, verdad?...levántate ¿quieres?

No recibo respuesta, y su cuerpo no aparece delante de mí. Rodeo rápidamente la mesada, y lo encuentro tendido en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente inconsciente. Mi corazón está latiendo desbocado, y la desesperación comienza a consumirme. Me agacho hasta donde está su cuerpo, y me acerco hasta su rostro intentando reanimarlo…

-Shaoran, respóndeme…por favor…no me hagas esto…que pasó, por Kami…por favor, respóndeme…

Mis lágrimas, traidoramente se resbalan por mis mejillas. Hasta que siento sus manos aferrar mi cintura. En un parpadeo he quedado con el cuerpo encima de un Shaoran que me mira con ojos traviesos otra vez…

-Estoy bien, querida…

-¿Esto fue una broma?...créeme que ahora si que te has pasado de la raya…-intento levantarme, furiosa porque me ha hecho pasar el susto de mi vida. Pero sus fuertes brazos me aferran aún más a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento…es que…tenía que evitar que siguieras siendo un huracán terco, como siempre lo eres, Sakura.

-Pero se te pasó la mano, no creo que seas capaz de darte cuenta del susto que me has provocado.

-Puedo sentirlo…tu corazón aún está latiendo rápido…-con ese comentario, estoy completamente segura de que mi rostro ha quedado como una cereza madura. Por primera vez en todos estos segundos, puedo notar la cercanía con su cuerpo y su rostro. Sus ojos brillan de un modo especial, sólo para mí. Su aliento hace cosquillas en mi cara, y yo no puedo evitar hablarle para demorar el momento en que nos tengamos que separar.

-Y… ¿por qué me has hecho esto?

-En realidad…porque necesitaba una excusa para tenerte así, más cerca…

Sus susurros están volviéndome loca. Las cosquillas acosan a cada centímetro de mi piel. Sigo observándolo embobada, sin darle excusa alguna para seguir así, sobre su cuerpo tibio…

-Tienes chocolate en los labios…

Me mira atento…y cerrando inconscientemente los ojos, siento sus labios junto a los míos en suaves caricias. Mi primer beso…en el suelo de una cocina…

Su boca juega con la mía, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante mi anterior pensamiento. Cuando el aire nos está rogando por entrar en nuestros pulmones, nos separamos levemente…

-Exquisito…sabes, me encanta el chocolate.

-Lo sé, por eso lo preparé…pensando en ti-me mira sorprendido, para luego sonreír y decir algo que no me esperaba…

-Pero fue más rico probarlo de tu boca…

Con esa frase, me sonrojo y sólo atino a seguir besando su rostro, para que no vea la timidez en mi cara, hasta que él me dice algo en el oído…

-Yo sabía que estarías aquí, y ahora sé que eres muy mala mintiendo. El profesor Terada me dijo que estás castigada por ser un pequeño huracán en sus clases de cocina.

Ante esta confesión, mi cara enrojece más intensamente, y no puedo evitar comenzar a darle suaves golpes en su estómago mientras se ríe. Yo también lo hago…y ambos, después de esta "mini lucha" en el suelo, nos abrazamos y escucho un leve susurro de sus labios…

-Te quiero, Sakura… "pequeño huracán"

-Y yo a ti, te quiero, pero…¿Y por qué me dices así, si se puede saber?-pregunto fingiendo enfado.

-Porque eso provocas en mí…eres el huracán que, sin querer, removió todo en mí… tú, mi pequeño desastre de chocolate…

_Y con un dulce beso, marcamos el comienzo de una historia de amor que nació entre las paredes de una solitaria cocina…_

_**Fin (de la primera historia)**_

* * *

**N/A: **Hola!! aquí ando otra vez…hace muy pocos días, mientras estaba estudiando incansablemente xP, se me ocurrió que podría escribir un conjunto de historias cortas de los personajes de CCS, que transcurrieran en distintas cocinas (en este caso fue en la academia donde Saku y Shao estudian según mi loca imaginación xD)…no sé si les gusta el proyecto :S, en lo personal me gustó mucho xD (si no, no creo q estaría publicado aquí). Debo aclarar un par de cosas:

**1-** aunque esto se parezca (muy levemente) al formato del libro "como agua para chocolate" (de Laura Esquivel), por el hecho de que vaya una receta al principio…aclaro: **este fic no tiene nada que ver con ese libro** (por si lo pudieron notar). La trama no tendrá nada que ver, porque esta no es una historia lineal, son historias cortas de distintos personajes de ccs (con algunas sorpresillas por ahí). Eso lo aclaro por si las dudas (además, la inspiración de este fic ha nacido por…motivos personales xD)

**2-** La receta q sale al principio…no es exacta a ninguna receta de este postre de las q hay en Internet, porque yo la adapté de varias q encontré xD…eso es para q no se les ocurra seguirla en la vida real (sólo me guié un poco por una preparación de crema de chocolate q pillé por ahí xD)…y para q se sepa q adapté la receta con fines de…no sé de qué, en realidad xDD+

Esas son mis aclaraciones…espero q les haya gustado esta historia, y sigan las de los demás personajes q contarán sus historias (son varios los que quedan :P)

Dejen su comentario por favor…para saber si les gustó la idea o no…

Un abrazo…

Lyra ;)


	2. Shaoran

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Nota previa:** Recomendación musical…_**Coldplay – Trouble**_.

**Summary:** La cocina…un lugar de sabores, aromas, color y…amores. Historias de amor sazonadas, horneadas y degustadas por Sakura, Shaoran y todos los personajes de CCS.

**Historias de amor en la cocina**

Por: Lyra

**Segunda historia: Shaoran, "cumpliendo los caprichitos de una niña resfriada"**

_**Crème Brûlée**_

_**Ingredientes:**_

_**-8 yemas de huevo.**_

_**-1/3 taza de azúcar (para endulzar).**_

_**-2 tazas de crema de leche.**_

_**-1 toque de vainilla.**_

_**-1/4 taza de azúcar (para la cobertura tan tentadoramente quebradiza)**_

_**-Y un último ingrediente: ¡muchas ganas de comer algo empalagosamente dulce!**_

Miro mi entorno identificando cada rincón de esta cocina, la cual no frecuento muy seguido. Esto es extraño, estoy completamente solo en la casa de Sakura. Bueno, no tan solo… ella está durmiendo profundamente en su habitación. Tiene una gripe que no la ha dejado levantarse en tres días y eso me tiene algo preocupado, ya que ella es una chica con bastante energía y no me gusta que esté así. Por lo mismo, esta tarde he venido a verla. Por suerte, Touya se encuentra en casa de Yukito, por lo que no anda merodeando cerca para amenazarme con sus punzantes palabras cada cinco minutos. No es que le tenga miedo, al contrario…me hace enfadar cada vez que tiene oportunidad. A veces (y sólo a veces) lo comprendo, está celoso, pero es que a mi niña no le gusta vernos pelear, así que es mejor que él no esté.

Cuando llegué, el señor Kinomoto estaba en casa y me recibió amablemente (aún no puedo creer cómo un padre y un hijo pueden ser tan diferentes, pero bueno…así es la vida). Tenía que salir a resolver unos asuntos, por lo que me dejó quedarme para que Sakura no esté sola, por si hay alguna urgencia.

Ella no sabe que estoy aquí. Fui hasta su habitación y vi que estaba dormida, de eso ya ha pasado media hora. No estoy a su lado ahora porque no quiero despertarla aún, necesita descansar. Más tarde iré a ver cómo está, es que…me encanta verla dormir. Pensé en mirar televisión un rato y esperar a que sean las cuatro para ir a darle su medicina, pero…al tener un fugaz recuerdo, se me ha ocurrido una idea mucho mejor. Todo por algo que Sakura me había dicho hace unas semanas y que yo, distraídamente había dejado en el olvido…

_-¡Quiero Crème Brûlée!, Shaoran…sabes que yo no soy muy buena con los postres complicados, pero tú sí lo eres. Se buenito y prepáralo para mí, ¿si?_

Una profunda exhalación se escapa de mis labios al recordar lo que esa chica provoca en mí cada vez que me pide algo. Pone esos ojitos de "gato con botas" y yo no puedo resistirlo, muchas veces me he preguntado el por qué de mis reacciones. Generalmente actúo más serio y distante con los demás, pero cuando es ella quien está conmigo, yo…cambio completamente._ Jamás puedo decirle que no. _Además que…hay algo importante que se me está quedando en el tintero. Pero mejor comienzo a preparar la famosa "crema quemada", antes de que Sakura despierte…

Espero que el señor Kinomoto no se moleste por mi atrevimiento, pero lo dudo mucho…es demasiado amable como para que se enoje. Además, lo que prepararé será para todos los de la casa, inclusive para el idio…digo, para Touya. Busco en los estantes un recipiente para hacer la mezcla. Saco del refrigerador los ingredientes que me faltan, tomo prestado uno de los delantales que, deduzco es de Touya y…después de encender la radio (para ambientar esto un poco), mi conciencia proclama una frase que es más que conocida: "manos a la obra".

A veces me pregunto por qué me gusta tanto cocinar. En realidad, si comienzo a recordar, fue Wei, el mayordomo que ha servido desde siempre en mi familia, el que me contagió el gusto por hacer estas cosas. Desde que era pequeño, lo he admirado, ya que él me crió. Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, por lo que la imagen paterna más cercana que tengo es la de él. Le agradezco tanto lo que ha hecho por mí, sobre todo en momentos como estos, en los que me doy cuenta de las cosas útiles que me transmitió mientras viví en Hong Kong…

En el bowl que tomé primero, deposito con cuidado las yemas de huevo y el azúcar. Ahora debo batirlas…pero lo haré con el batidor manual, para no hacer demasiado ruido…

Ojala que a ella le guste. Es que…necesito que esto quede bien, sino, tendré a Sakura enojada conmigo por el resto del mes. Sí…enojada, porque lo que pasó hace unos días hizo que no quisiera hablarme en todo este tiempo.

La mezcla está homogénea. Ahora debo agregar la crema, la esencia de vainilla y seguir revolviendo hasta que todo se mezcle bien. Mientras tanto enciendo el horno para que tome temperatura.

Aún me siento culpable por lo que pasó el lunes. Sakura y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para juntarnos después de clases e ir al cine a ver una película de la que hace tiempo estábamos comentando. Pero después de que salimos de la academia, me dijo que tenía que ir a casa a hacer un encargo de Touya, así que quedamos de vernos en el parque Pingüino a eso de las 5 de la tarde. En ese intertanto, me encontré con Shizuka, una de las chicas "populares" de nuestra clase. Me pidió de favor que la acompañe a una tienda, porque necesitaba escoger un regalo para su padre. Yo no tenía ganas, pero insistió tanto, y como yo tenía tiempo, decidí por fin acompañarla, para así acortar las horas hasta encontrarme con mi novia…

La mezcla está lista. Ahora debo depositarla en las tazas que he dispuesto para ello. Estos pocillos deben ir al horno en una bandeja con agua caliente (es aquello que llaman "baño maría"), aproximadamente por cuarenta minutos.

…ahora caigo en cuenta que soy tan ingenuo algunas veces. La tal Shizuka me tuvo dando vueltas y vueltas por las tiendas sin decidirse por nada. Aún recuerdo sus palabras: "_¡ay, es que es demasiado lindo, pero no creo que a mi padre le guste!"... "no, eso es muy caro"… "pero esto parecerá una baratija, no puedo comprarlo"_. Así me tuvo hasta que llegó la hora de mi cita. Ni que decir de todo lo que tuve que hacer para zafarme de ella pero, después de convencerla con una mentira muy rebuscada, me dejó libre. Corrí como desesperado por los pasillos del centro comercial, hasta que salí al exterior. Seguí en mi loca carrera, mientras que sacaba mi teléfono celular del bolsillo...y para mi mala suerte estaba sin batería. Mientras mi mente soltaba una maldición, mis piernas seguían moviéndose rápidamente cuando, repentinamente, comenzó la lluvia. Mi rabia aumentó, dado que había estado soleado todo el día, y justamente en la tarde tenía que ponerse a llover.

Realmente no sé cuántas cuadras corrí hasta que llegué por fin al parque. Mi vista recorrió el lugar, hasta dar con una Sakura completamente empapada. Me acerqué hasta ella con la intención de disculparme…

_-Sakura, yo…lo siento. No pensé retrasarme._

_-Es sólo que…no estoy acostumbrada a que te atrases tú. Siempre soy yo la que llega tarde._

_-Es que acompañé a Shizuka a comprar algo y…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Tenías que…acompañarla a ella?-Su expresión cambió a una sombría. Yo sabía que Sakura no se llevaba muy bien con Shizuka pero…no me daba cuenta del por qué de esa enemistad._

_-Lo siento, yo…_

_-No, no te preocupes. Por cierto, creo que no podremos ir a ver la película. Touya me pidió que me quedara en casa a hacer los quehaceres._

_-Te acompaño._

_-No, no es necesario. Estaré bien…nos vemos mañana. Adiós, Shaoran._

Y se despidió sin siquiera tener la intención de… besarme. Me quedé congelado ahí, bajo la lluvia, viendo como se iba. En ese momento no entendía muy bien el por qué de su reacción. Sakura se lleva bien con todos, por eso me sentía tan confundido. Hasta que, al otro día, fui a la sala de estudios de la academia, y sin querer, escuché cómo Shizuka y Hikaru (una de sus amigas), hablaban emocionadas…

_-Amiga…¿y qué pasó en la cita con Li?_

_-No mucho, en realidad. Pero ya progresaré. Pobre Sakura…a veces me da pena burlarme tanto de ella._

_-Pero…¿Li aún no se da cuenta?_

_-No, y más me vale que así sea._

No tuve que escuchar más para darme cuenta. Lo de ellas es más que llevarse mal. Son rivales (por mi culpa) y eso no me enorgullece nada, a pesar de que sé que a otros chicos les pasaría lo contrario. Soy un tonto, por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Por mi culpa, Sakura se ha enfermado, y además, ni siquiera ha querido contestar mis llamadas, y eso me ha hecho sentir mal, el no saber cómo está, ni poder cuidarla como quisiera y, peor aún, que esté enojada conmigo por gente que no vale la pena. Por eso, quiero que esto salga bien. Necesito…la necesito a ella. Quisiera que nunca más se pusiera triste por mi causa.

El postre ha terminado de hornearse. Ahora debo dejarlo enfriar, pero tendré que apurar el proceso. El agua fría del fregadero me ayuda a cumplir esta labor. Meto la budinera con los postres en el congelador, a ver si alcanzo a hacer la capa de azúcar que le da _ese toque especial_ a este postre.

Pero parece que me he demorado demasiado. Siento pasos en la escalera…es ella.

-Hermano ¿Dónde estás?

Cree que soy Touya. No se demorará mucho en descubrir lo equivocada que está. Hasta que…por fin me descubre, con las manos "casi en la masa". Sus ojos verdes me miran con una curiosidad que en segundos ha cambiado por… ¿tristeza?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-su mirada es profunda, hermosa. Sus cabellos están levemente revueltos. Sus mejillas, algo enrojecidas… creo que es por la fiebre. Su cuerpo está cubierto por un pijama blanco, y envuelto en una gruesa bata rosada. Parece una adorable osita…_mi adorable osita_.

-He venido a verte, ya que no quieres contestar a mis llamadas.-Me acerco hasta ella, acaricio su frente y noto que aún tiene temperatura-tienes fiebre, no deberías haberte levantado.

-No creo que importe mucho, ya pasará.

-No digas eso, no me gusta que hables así. Tienes que recuperarte.-la miro con preocupación y ella…sólo asiente en silencio.

-Lo sé, pero…me preguntaba… ¿no tenías que salir con Shizuka o algo así?-me cambia el tema, tan terca como siempre. Y además ¿me sale con ironías? ¿Acaso lo que noto son…celos?

-No seas tontita. Sabes que prefiero verte…no sé por qué acompañé a esa chica. Soy un idiota. Sólo…perdóname ¿si?-prefiero no decirle nada más del tema, ya que…lo de Shizuka lo resolveremos apenas Sakura se mejore. Lo que tengo claro es que no dejaré que se siga burlando de esta niña que me hace tan feliz.

-Creí que…-agacha la mirada y eso no me gusta. Levanto suavemente su mentón con el roce de mi mano y la miro a los ojos, dejando que lea la verdad en los míos.

-No te imagines nada raro. Yo… te amo, a ti, solo a ti. Sólo créeme, te lo pido.

Acerco su cuerpo hasta el mío para darle un abrazo y no pretendo dejarla escapar. Creo que la he sorprendido, porque ahora acaba de corresponderme. Nos separamos levemente. Su mirada y la mía se funden en un momento que se hace casi interminable. El brillo que me regalan sus ojos…no dejaría de verlo por nada de este mundo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en nuestros rostros, mientras que la radio toca una canción que lee mi alma…las palabras del perdón que estoy dispuesto a pedirle en este momento…

_Nunca quise causarte un problema_

_Nunca quise hacerte mal_

_Y si incluso te causé un problema_

_Nunca quise hacerte enfurecer…_

_**Ni sufrir…**_

-No importa, ya no importa…-me dice en un susurro, que apenas puedo oír. Estoy cerca de su boca, tan suave, tan cálida. Un beso que me devuelve la vida acaba de ser regalado, de sus labios a mi boca, que estaba tan sedienta como la de un viajero perdido en el desierto.

Nos separamos un poco…aunque yo no quería. Es ella la que me ha empujado levemente y yo la miro con cara de "perrito lastimado".

-Es que…no quiero contagiarte, Shaoran…

-Me da igual.-La atraigo hacia mí otra vez y la beso de nuevo, con cariño, con ternura…hasta que recuerdo lo que tenía pendiente.

-Sakura, yo…te tenía una sorpresa, pero aún no está lista.

Miro atentamente buscando algo. Y se me ocurre una idea. Le vendo los ojos a mi niña, quien, sorprendida, no sabe qué hacer. La dejo sentada en frente de la mesa de la cocina mientras que, rápidamente, riego el azúcar sobre los postres para dorarla con el grill de la estufa. Sakura pregunta cada cinco segundos qué estoy haciendo, pero no quiero decirle…

Por fin, la _**Crème Brûlée **_está lista. Dejo un pocillo en frente de mi niña y descubro sus ojos. Cuando lo ve, me mira con esa carita de niña pequeña, y se abalanza a abrazarme…

-¡Lo recordaste!...te quiero, ¿sabes? y yo…lo siento por haber desconfiado y…

-No importa, con verte así, es más que suficiente.

Y me besa otra vez. Me encanta esta chica ¿saben?. Definitivamente...me ha robado el corazón. No quiero separarme de ella nunca, ni siquiera por pequeñeces como las del otro día.

Ahora se ha sentado y está con la cuchara, lista para romper la capa crujiente de azúcar. Su _cara de niñita a punto de abrir un regalo_ me cautiva, y me da más fuerza para seguir luchando, porque debo protegerla con lo que soy y lo que tengo. Realmente no sé que pasaría si la perdiera, sólo estoy seguro de que la amo…y que siempre la amaré, pase lo que pase.

_**Ya no quiero verte llorar otra vez…mucho menos por mi culpa.**_

_**Quiero verte sonreír, por eso…sé feliz, pero no por mí…hazlo por todo lo hermoso que eres y que te rodea.**_

_**Fin (de la segunda historia)**_

* * *

**N/A: **Hola!!! Aquí estoy, publicando una nueva historia de esta saga xD, espero y les haya gustado…

Pero también debo decir que se los dedico a los lectores y, sobre todo, a los que han dejado review. Chicas, gracias por animarme a continuar con este proyectillo :P (y aprovecho para agradecer a Angel Zafiro por su apoyo incondicional…te kero amiga ;D)

Lo de la canción…bueno, quizá no tiene mucho que ver, pero es que me nació, eso es todo. Estaba escuchándola aquí en mi computador y…no pude resistir la tentación xD.

Bueno…espero con ansias sus opiniones (sean las que sean). Adelanto que no sé cuando publicaré un capi nuevo, pero lo haré lo más pronto posible.

Las contestaciones a sus reviews estarán dentro de esta semana.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos veremos en la próxima actualización.

Un abrazo grande y besotes!!!

Lyra ;)


End file.
